


Child of Hope

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lullaby for young Estel, to encourage him concerning his destiny, presumably sung by Arathorn II and/or Elrond... originally written for a friend's fic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_Note: This poem can be set to the tune from "In Dreams" (from the Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack), except for the 7th and 8th stanzas, which are to "Hedwig's Theme" (from the Harry Potter soundtracks)._

Disclaimer: Any familiar lines or characters are taken from Tolkien or the Lord of the Rings Soundtracks.

^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^

When the darkness of fear falls,  
Rest safe, secure in my arms.  
Despair not, though the Shadow calls,  
Child of hope, you're born for us.

When unseen foes surround you,  
Dream sweetly, sleep without tears.  
Tremble not, your heart be true,  
Child of hope, you'll break all fears.

Child of hope,  
Stride across the sky.  
Light of Gil-Estel,  
Fore'er will never die.

Then fire rekindles from ashes,  
Light springs amidst the dark.  
A star your path assures,  
Child of hope, you'll make your mark.

Then renew you for the day;  
There are many paths to tread,  
Down new roads and secret gates,  
Child of hope, doubt you will shred.

Child of hope,  
Stride across the sky.  
Light of Gil-Estel,  
Fore'er will never die.

Sleep now, my child, fear not the dark;  
No evil finds you now.  
Cry not, dear one, smile as the lark;  
You're safe with me, I vow.

Lean back, lean back, and close your eyes,  
High hope the stars will bring.  
Dream on, dream on, hope strides 'cross the skies,  
A light from the dark will spring.

Child of hope,  
Stride across the sky.  
Light of Gil-Estel,  
Fore'er will never die.


End file.
